


sorry if i, say sorry way too much

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [12]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Caught in Shower, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: "Say my name, you weren’t afraid to when you were alone.”





	sorry if i, say sorry way too much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiddlyDanielHowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddlyDanielHowell/gifts).



> ok but lowkey wanted to write a dom tyler and this came out of it so enjoy uwu - I spent one day more than I was meant to, and in that one day spent 10 hours more procrastinating than I meant to. However, I kinda like the end result so here it is. Ended up being 3,000+ words and one of my favorites.

[Title Song - Needy by Ariana Grande](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Km__cJEJ3JI)

* * *

 

It was an exciting show, far away from home. Both Josh and Tyler were sweaty, although it was cold outside - they were still buzzing with excitement even after they left the stage. The crowd was responsive, full of energy and it made both Tyler and Josh return the same energy. There were still pieces of confetti stuck to them although both of them had spent more than 5 minutes picking the thin green and yellow pieces off the other.

As Josh took his jacket off in the hotel room, he laughed at Tyler who had just stripped his shirt and groaned as a few small pieces of yellow confetti fell on the floor. His shirt seemed to stick to him, Tyler threw it at Josh and fell onto his bed laughing. Josh made a grossed out face, tossing his own jacket and the damp fabric somewhere where they’d find it later.

“Dude, you’re getting your sheets dirty. That’s gross, they’re gonna be smelling like sweat when you sleep in them later.” Josh scrunched his nose up at the thought, Tyler shrugged and rolled his eyes. His body ached, he was glad they had a lot of time the next day. The next show was only a few towns over, not too far which means a few extra hours to spend time looking around the current town they were in.

“Go take a shower. You stink.” Tyler pinched his nose with a fake sound of disgust, Josh scowled. Tyler hopped up and bent over to grab new clothes, getting ready for when Joshua got out so he could get in and quickly get warm. Despite the afterglow of the concert, he was tired and was perfectly ready to sleep. Josh watched, biting his cheek, as Tyler bent over - his pants sliding down some to show how his back arched just a little and the swell of his lower back - where the beginning of his ass was.

“Bro, you’re just as bad. Whatever.”  Josh replied as Tyler stood up, ignoring the sudden feeling of his sweatpants getting a little bit tighter around his legs. He threw off his own shirt and launched at Tyler, running and closing himself in the bathroom with a laugh as Tyler chased him to throw it back. There was a ‘Joshie, you can’t escape me forever’ from outside the door and a small laugh, Josh rolled his eyes.

He looked down, groaning as he realized he was hard.  _ This is so wrong _ , he thought,  _ getting hard over your best friend.  _ Josh faced himself in the mirror, shaking his head. The thought of Tyler bending over filled his thoughts again, he felt so dirty, stripping himself of his clothes and turning on a cold shower. He shivered as he stepped in, huffing and turning on the hot water before propping himself against the wall of the shower.

His cock ached as Josh let the hot water run down his body, sweat and grime washing away and allowing his body to relax but not getting rid of the dirty feeling he felt. Josh groaned again, huffing as his thoughts slowly filled with  _ Tyler, Tyler, Tyler,  _ and soon he found himself with his hand around his cock, biting on the side of his hand to muffle the noises he was making. It was filthy, he felt filthy although the hot water was still running down his back in a constant stream.

His hand caught the muffled moan of “Tyler,” his thumb jutting out to swipe over the tip and fluttering his eyes closed as his hips jerked needily into his fist. He pressed his hips forwards, so close, Josh tilted his head back. His stomach tightened, he chased his orgasm and-

“Oh my god-” Josh’s head shot down, hand slowing against his cock and moving to instinctively cover himself as Tyler’s voice sounded in the doorway. Josh cursed, Tyler’s eyes were wide as he took in the situation. He’d figured that Josh was taking a while in the shower because of the sweat or something, not because of  _ this,  _ and he felt dirty as his pants tightened.

He’d seen Joshua naked plenty of times but this was different, walking in on him masturbating was something  _ completely different,  _ and Tyler told himself to walk away but there was no use because his body was frozen in shock, eyes glued to Josh’s naked figure. He choked on his words, trying to find something to say and he glanced down, moving his hands to cover his own bulge in a stupid attempt to hide it.

“T-Tyler, I-” Josh’s stomach burned with the feeling of needed a release, being so desperately close before his best friend walked in. Tyler was still shirtless, his face and chest red from embarrassment and Josh wanted to curl up in a ball and die. What was worse was that Tyler was hard, hard from seeing him and that made Josh’s cock throb at the thought. He was so filthy, so dirty that it hurt.

“I-I’m sorry, I- I thought I heard m-my name and- and you were t-taking so long and I-” Tyler stopped, furrowing his brows and Josh felt as if Tyler was searching his soul as they made eye contact, “-w-were you…? J-Josh, d-did you say my name?” Josh froze, his body going cold. Whether that was the lack of hot water from how long he’d been standing there or Tyler’s sudden realization, he wouldn’t know.

“T-Tyler,” Josh choked.

“I-If y-you did- I-If you did, th-that’s okay! I-I mean, i-it’s- ya k-know?” Tyler chuckled nervously, grabbing at the strings on his pants. His anxiety was raising, Josh gulped, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

“I-I did, yeah, T-Ty, I’m sorry-” Josh stuttered, if Tyler heard him there was no use in hiding it. Tyler’s cock twitched in his pants, taking even more of an interest, and Tyler chewed on his lip. He exhaled a shaky breath, taking a small step forwards and Josh’s breath caught in his throat, inaudible over the sound of running water.

“T-That’s kinda,” Tyler swallowed, trying to get rid of the sudden unidentifiable bitter taste in his mouth, finding the right word, “hot, Josh.” He found it, his eyes searching wildly for a response on Josh’s part, it was hot, the thought of Josh getting hard over him. Josh watched with wild eyes as Tyler - with shaky hands - stripped of his sweatpants.

“T-Tyler, what are you-?” Josh’s voice was shaky, almost as shaky as Tyler’s hands and he inhaled sharply as Tyler’s boxers were thrown into the pile of clothes on the floor and his cock popped out - hard and Josh stared, his mouth growing dry and a shiver rose to his spine as Tyler glanced up and made eye contact.

“I’m joining you.” Even Tyler was surprised at how smooth his answer came out, stepping into the shower with him and sighing in content as the slightly-warm water ran over his skin. “Joshie, It’s okay.” Tyler grabbed his hands, Josh breathed out a shaky breath as Tyler pressed himself closer.

“Y-Yeah, okay.” Josh swallowed, lips falling apart some as Tyler placed a hand on his cheek. The touch was soft, Tyler leaned in and connected their lips into a hungry kiss. Josh whined into his mouth, followed by a high and needy moan when Tyler grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes. His touch felt like heaven, his hips jerking into Tyler’s hand needily. Tyler was first to pull away from the kiss, Josh tilted his head back and pressed his hips forwards. This was so much better than masturbating, Josh decided as Tyler latched onto his neck and let his teeth graze his Adam's apple.

Josh gasped a moan as Tyler’s thumb tapped over the head of his cock, grabbing at Tyler’s hair and thanked God that he’d started growing it out again. Tyler felt Josh whimper, his throat vibrating against his lips as he sucked hickeys into the flesh. Josh whined when Tyler pulled away from his neck, the sound blocked out when Tyler connected their lips again. Josh allowed his hands to roam, finding Tyler’s ass and squeezing, Tyler groaned into his mouth and Josh nearly came right then and there.

“Tyler,” Josh whimpered as he pulled away, Tyler shushed him and removed his hand. Josh inhaled sharply, loss of contact making his stomach uneasy for some unexplainable reason. He couldn’t catch his breath, Tyler was  _ so close,  _ and the lack of distance made him dizzy. He was practically seeing stars, everything blurry as his body begged for more.

“Josh,” Tyler breathed, “what do you want?” He asked, wet body pressed against Josh’s and Josh gasped for air. He wanted a lot, groaning as Tyler leaned down and nipped at his neck, his teeth digging into the flesh slightly.

“Please, Ty,” Josh breathed out, right next to his ear. He shivered, realizing Tyler had pushed him out of the stream of water. Instead the water was running down Tyler’s body, drops gathering on his eyelashes and body covered in small droplets - quickly washed away and replaced by new ones. “Fuck me, please.” Josh whimpered, his hands searching for something to grab a hold of on Tyler’s body.

Tyler grinned, “Spin around and I’ll think about it.” Josh huffed and did as he was told, Tyler pressed himself against Josh’s back. Josh choked on a small whimper as Tyler’s fingers wrapped in his hair, tugging his head back. The other hand squeezed at his ass, pulling away and coming back down with a small  _ smack,  _ Josh moaned softly with the impact and Tyler rose an eyebrow. “You like that?” He teases, his touches burning into Josh’s skin.

Josh hides his face in his arm, whimpering when his head is yanked back. He can’t deny that his cock twitched, both at the action and when Tyler growled - low in his throat, a warning. He grabbed Josh’s hips, groaning as his cock slid against the other’s ass, slick with the water. Josh ached, he whimpered. His body burned with the feeling of denial, close to cumming twice only to be held off.

“Ty, just  _ fuck me,  _ please.” Josh gasped.

“Prep?” Josh groaned, Tyler obviously knew what he was doing and that’s what made it worse, his cock twitched and he shook his head. Tyler hummed, tapping his finger against Josh’s hole. “You sure?” Josh pushed back on his finger, a high and needy whine rising in his throat and Tyler smirked. The taller of the two pressed his finger in to the knuckle, pressing it forwards a few times and Josh rocked his hips back on it.

Tyler reached around and pressed his palm against Josh’s lower stomach as he added the second one, bracing him against his body and Josh moaned against the wall as Tyler thrust them. He scissored them until Josh was moaning and squirming against the shower wall, pulling them out and ignoring the whine from the other.

Josh whimpered at the sudden emptiness, shocked that there was still warmth to the water as Tyler pulled his hips back for better access. He felt the tip of Tyler’s cock at his hole, chewing on the inside of his cheek. His mind was racing, Tyler was about to fuck him, his best friend was about to have his dick up his ass and the thought made precum drip from his tip, washed away by the flow of now lukewarm water.

Josh barely heard Tyler spit into his palm from above the sound of the shower, but he did hear the groan as Tyler presumably stroked himself, pushing into Josh slowly and Josh squeezed his eyes closed at the stretch. He was glad the water was running, making it easier for Tyler to slide in and he hissed slightly as Tyler bottomed out.

“Fuck,” Josh whispered to himself, he felt so full and he was suddenly remembering all the times he’d done this before, quite a long time ago. Probably back in the years when he tried out going to college, small hookups here and there. This was different though, because Tyler was his best friend and he was rubbing at Josh’s hip as he adjusted to the feeling. 

It was around a minute and a half that Josh pressed his hips back, cursing to himself and Tyler groaned, grabbing his hips and helping him back before pressing his own hips forwards slowly. Tyler’s right hand reached up, Josh shivered as it met his shoulder. Suddenly Tyler was thrusting, Josh bracing himself on the wall as his knees shook with the sensation. 

The water seemed to make the sounds of skin slapping skin louder, encouraging Tyler to snap his hips faster and Josh moaned, the loudest he’s been in the entire experience. It echoed in the shower, probably finding its way through the walls to the neighboring rooms but Joshua didn’t seem to care, Tyler’s touches suddenly heavy as he slammed forwards with a powerful thrust.

Josh cried out, Tyler’s hips meeting his ass and  _ fuck  _ it felt good, Tyler was so big and that combined with the now fast paced thrusts made everything better. Tyler leaned down, pressing his chest against Josh’s back and leaving sloppy kisses on his neck, sucking marks that would for sure be seen later by both the crew and fans. Luckily for them, though, they had enough time in the morning to cover them.

“That feel good, Joshie? Me deep inside you?” Tyler growled, right in his ear. “Say my name, you weren’t afraid to when you were alone.” He bites at Josh’s neck, Josh whines - it’s high and it’s needy, struggling to keep himself upright against the slick shower wall.

“Tyler!” Josh cries out, Tyler slams into his prostate and a grin reaches his lips as he realizes what happened. Josh’s loud ‘ah, ah ah’s’ fill the small bathroom as Tyler continues to abuse that spot, rolling his hips, Josh’s moans are loud. For a second Tyler’s worried about the hotel staff coming in to ask what’s going on, Josh’s whines probably echoing into the main part of their hotel room.

“Fuck, you love this, don’t you? Your best friend fucking you like this?” Josh whines, the curses seem natural to Tyler and he can hardly believe that someone like Tyler could have such a dirty mouth. But he nods anyway, too caught up in the fact that his cock ached for Tyler to touch it again.

“Tyler, please,” He whimpers, crying out as Tyler slams his hips forwards again, “please touch me.” Tyler grunts in response, reaching around and wrapping his hand around the base, tapping the head of Josh’s cock like he did before. Josh simply moaned in response, his legs shaking as his orgasm quickly approached him.

“Gonna cum, Joshie? Flip around, I wanna see you.” Tyler pulled out, Josh whining but quickly obeying the order. Tyler went in easy this time, Josh hardly registering but still shocked as Tyler grabbed his thighs and pushed him up the wall, fucking him against it. Josh took the chance, yanking at Tyler’s hair and pressing his head back against the cold surface behind him.

Tyler took hold of his cock again, and it all happened at once - Tyler thrust up hard, Josh rolled his hips down and suddenly he cried out, cumming in Tyler’s fist with small sobs and cries of sensitivity, his thighs shaking against Tyler’s hips. His body seemed to go numb for a moment, fingers tense in Tyler’s hair and he whined from oversensitivity. Tyler pressed himself close to Josh, cumming with a strong jerk of his hips.

Josh whined, the sound Tyler released was a mixture of a groan and a moan, pressing his forehead to Josh’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Josh let out a small squeak as he rolled his hips some, Tyler’s cum against his prostate, Tyler himself still buried inside him. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t hot, and his cock probably would’ve gotten hard again if it wasn’t for the pure exhaustion flooding Josh’s veins.

He also would be lying if he said he didn’t moan some when Tyler pulled out, feeling the uncomfortable but oddly - weirdly - enjoyable feeling of Tyler’s cum dripping out of him. Tyler helped him stand on shaky knees, a grin pulling at the corners of his lips.

“You just came inside me.” Josh said out loud, his brows furrowed. Tyler burst into laughter.

“Yeah, I did.” Josh’s face flushed red when he made eye contact, both a good and bad realization setting it.

“It feels… weird.” He commented. Tyler rose an eyebrow.

“Yeah? I bet it does.” He chuckled at the smoothness of the conversation, a weird type of relief flooding his system as he realized nothing was as awkward as he thought it would be.

“But-” 

“But?” Tyler laughs, cutting him off. Josh gives him a look, and Tyler gives a smile in return. It’s nice, Josh doesn’t feel awkward and the now barely warm shower water washes over him. His hair isn’t washed, nor is his body, but he now realizes there would barely be any time to do that. Plus, he’s too exhausted.

“I don’t mind it too much.” Josh smiles, Tyler chuckles. He leans down to turn off the water, Josh suddenly cold from lack of ‘warmth’ - I guess you could call it that, although it wasn’t warm it made  _ some  _ difference. Josh grabs his ass, Tyler grabs at the ledge of the bathtub in surprise, mumbling a ‘fuck’ quietly to himself.

Josh laughs, it’s genuine, because Tyler stands up and smacks his chest, before grabbing Josh’s jaw and pulling him into a small kiss. It was supposed to be small, anyway, but Josh wraps his arms around Tyler’s waist and Tyler’s teeth catch his lip. He pulls away, a content smile gracing his features and he kisses Josh’s cheek.

“If you don’t mind it too much,” He mumbles, “then I guess we’ll have to do it again then, huh?” Josh chews at his lip.

“I guess so.” Tyler pulls away from his grip, and as their drying off - well, as Tyler’s drying off - he grabs the extra towel and chucks it at Josh, who groans.

 

“-I told you, you can’t escape me forever!”

**Author's Note:**

> @joshiesfreckles or @banditojishua on twitter, bandito-jishua on tumblr.


End file.
